


Heat of Action

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: The Geniuses Club [9]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: The time team is on a saloon, along with three sleeper agents. A distraction is necessary.





	Heat of Action

His eyes were focused on the man sitting on the old wooden barstool. He matched the description, but there was little Flynn could do without an ID being confirmed, these were the rules of the house now.  
So he took a sip of his whiskey and was glad to see Lucy walk into the bar, Wyatt doing the same a couple of minutes after she did, taking a seat near their suspect.  
“Jiya?” Flynn asked once Lucy sat down by his side at the saloon table.  
“Three years away from us taught her to blend in really well as a bartender,” the historian said. Garcia followed her gaze and found the young woman looking as if she belonged to this time. “He’s our guy, but I doubt he is alone” Preston added. “Wyatt said he remembered this other guy from Jessica’s family photos, said he saw him around”  
The door opened and a man entered, he took a look around, gaze lingering on Flynn’s face before he dismissed some thought that seemed to have appeared on his mind. Then he saw Wyatt and Garcia saw a flicker of recognition.  
The former NSA shifted on his seat, moving closer to Lucy, leaning to whisper on her ear. “Look at me” she did, finding his face too close to hers, much to her confusion. “Is there another one?”  
“Might be, the sleeper had a partner, but I don’t see him”  
“Okay,” he replied quietly. “Go along with me”  
“On what--?”  
She was interrupted by his lips meeting hers.  
The historian didn’t move at first, processing what was happening and then her shoulders relaxed and her lips slowly parted, her hands began pulling him closer by the tie he was wearing. Their chests were touching, exchanging heat when she felt his hand touch her hip, move down her thigh and finally slip under her skirt. A groan getting muffled in the process.  
He broke the kiss and got his head beside hers, where no one can see what he was whispering on her ear.  
“Sorry for that”  
It’s--” she began  
“Not the kiss,” he started “This”  
A gasp escaped Lucy’s lips as she felt his mouth on her neck and a hand on her thigh, sliding up.  
Until it stopped, right on the gun she had hidden there.  
She felt him shift again and opened her eyes, glancing over to the bar, where Jiya - who was well aware of the Rittenhouse sleepers present - gave her friend a nod and like a good scandalized saloon owner screamed:  
“You two, go get a room or leave!”  
“Now” Preston muttered to Flynn, who got his hands out of under her skirts, her gun along with it.  
He aimed for the guy getting too close to Wyatt. “We did meet”  
The man turned to him confused but didn’t have the time to process the gun before the bullet came.  
Among the chaos that followed, Logan took his chance, knocking out the sleeper who was sitting by his side. While Lucy caught one of Jiya’s warnings, grabbed a gun from Flynn’s coat and shot the third sleeper coming from behind him.  
“C’mon” the engineer called out for them, opening a hidden door behind the counter.  
She didn’t need to tell them twice.  
“Wow” Lucy commented once they were out of the building. “That was… Good. Too easy, did we forget anything?”  
“I doubt that,” Jiya said. “We do should leave, though, the cops will be here soon”  
Wyatt nodded “Yeah, let’s go before they arrest these two for public indecency”  
The historian blushed, while Flynn just passed everyone with an “I can kiss you too if you’re jealous, Wyatt”  
“God forbid” Logan shot.

 

“How bad is it?” Garcia didn’t even look up from his book when she entered.  
“Not much, just another bar fight ended bad” Preston told him. “It was a good one, this mission. As good as it can be, of course”  
It had been quick and they had gotten the job done without much of a mess and no injured. A very good mission.  
“Good shot, by the way,” he said.  
“Thank you”  
He held her gaze for a moment. “Should we address the elephant in the room?”  
Lucy didn’t face him, but she did bit her lower lip. “We needed a distraction”  
“Yet…” he insisted. “Could get weird”  
“It doesn’t have to” she pointed out.  
“Then we should discuss it”  
“We did what we had to do, you’re good with it, right?”  
“Yes, you?”  
She nodded.  
“We’re good then”  
Silence for a slightly awkward moment. “Do you think Future Lucy and…?”  
“Might be” he said. “Explains why she gave me the journal”  
The historian shook her head in a ‘no’. “Not necessarily, I’d trust you with the journal by now, just giving an instruction or two”  
He smiled. “Well, thank you for the trust”  
She smiled back. “I’ll be right back”  
Lucy stopped before she felt, as if her feet decided she had unfinished business on the room. The historian walked towards his bed, hesitated, then finally planted a kiss on his lips.  
Surprised, Flynn froze before kissing her back. The contact lingering, his hand pulling her closer.  
And it was over as it began. They broke apart and exchanged smiles as if they had just told each other a private joke or a compliment.  
Everything was fine when Lucy left the room.


End file.
